Jain Zar
Summary Jain Zar, the Storm of Silence is the Phoenix Lord of the Howling Banshee Warrior Aspect. She was the first to learn under the tutelage of Asurmen, the Hand of Asuryan. Then, shortly before the Fall of the Eldar Empire, she Faraethil, an Eldar child from the world of Eidafaeron. She was raised by her older brother, who was her only living family, until he was killed by nascent Daemons born of the Eldar's collective depravity. Without anyone to turn to, the young Faraethil was taken by the Master of the Blood Dance, and forced to fight to the death in Gladitorial arenas for the amusement and delight of the world's population. When the Fall arrived, and She Who Thirsts was born, Farethil was one of the world's sole survivors. For years she wandered through the desolate, ruined world, until at last found by Asurmen, who took her as his own. She learned well at the feet of her master, and in turn assumed the mantle as one of the Asurya, spreading her own teaching across the stars and founding the shrines of the Howling Banshee Warrior Aspect. It was during this time that the first of the Aspects were formalised, taking as a model the specialities of their founders. Great shrines were built on the craftworlds as they took to deep space so the skills of the Asurya could be conserved for all time. Once her training was complete, Jain Zar travelled the webway extensively, perfecting the abilities of her devotees and leading ever more Asuryani along the Warrior Path. Soon enough, there were shrines practising her arts on every major craftworld – shrines that she still frequents to this day. Of all the Phoenix Lords, Jain Zar is the most devoted to the shrines of the Warriors Aspects, nurturing her spiritual descendants. Although she might disappear for centuries at a time, she always returns, and the shrines maintain a special vigil for their dread mistress. Jain Zar’s astonishing swiftness and mercurial temperament are echoed by her Howling Banshee daughters, and it was she who first perfected the Scream that Steals – though the psychosonic barrage that emanates from her mask can not only stun foes but liquefy their brains in the process. That death-dealing war cry has been heard across the galaxy, and it has proven that even the immortal servants of the Dark Gods are not above fear. Jain Zar is the most active of all the Phoenix Lords in the war against the forces of the Great Enemy. She has led hundreds of Howling Banshees into battle on countless occasions, even mustering them from several craftworlds at once should she deem it necessary. Always at the forefront of a charge, she carries the Blade of Destruction, a long and elegantly balanced polearm originating from the distant past. Whirled in a bloody arc, the Blade of Destruction carves through foes, twirling to parry return blows before being used as leverage so Jain Zar can vault to a new position of advantage. With a flick of her wrist, the Silent Death is unleashed, a triple-bladed throwing weapon whose edges were forged in the ghostly flames of the warp. Black fire licks around the blades’ edges as the Silent Death spins through the air in a graceful loop, leaving decapitated bodies in its wake before returning to its mistress. To watch Jain Zar in combat is to watch an exquisite dance; amidst leg sweeps, dodging twists, and graceful pirouettes the glowing polearm scythes and darts until only the Phoenix Lord is left standing. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A, possibly higher Name: Jain Zar, The Storm of Silence. Formerly Faraethil Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Female Age: Over 11,000 Years Old (Predates the Fall of the Eldar, albeit only by decades / centuries) Classification: Phoenix Lord of the Howling Banshee Aspect Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Sound Manipulation (Can unleash psychosonic screams which destroy her opponent on a physical, mental, and spiritual level), Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Possession (Her immortal spirit possesses the body and soul of the Exarch who dons her suit of armour), Precognition / Clairvoyance, Can bypass Intangibility, Can revert mental attacks back at their caster, Resistance to Mental, Soul, Empathic, Illusion and Psychic attacks Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level, possibly higher (Slaughtered a host of Lords of Change alongside other Phoenix Lords. Destroyed N'kari, a powerful Keeper of Secrets of Slaanesh, with a single, concentrated psychosonic scream. Battled with a Ork Warboss whose power was comparable with that of an Avatar of Khaine. Killed the Masque of Slaanesh with a single blow, albeit the daemon was caught with her guard down) Speed: At least Subsonic+ Movement Speed (Far faster than both Astartes and powerful Eldar warriors), with At least FTL Combat & Reaction Speed (Can do battle with, and react to the attacks of Greater Daemons) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class, possibly higher Durability: Dwarf Star level, possibly higher (Can endure attacks from Greater Daemons, and beings of comparable power) Stamina: Endless (Phoenix Lords are no longer physical beings, but instead immortal spirits confined to suits of armour) Range: Extended Melee Range with Weapons, Dozens of meters with Psychosonic Screams Standard Equipment: *'Phoenix Armour:' The legendary Phoenix Lords wear ancient, invaluable Aspect armour so finely wrought it is proof against almost any weapon. Moreover, the Phoenix Lords' spirits are infused with their armour, rendering them immortal in a fashion. *'Mask of Jain Zar:' The first and greatest of all Howling Banshee masks, this artefact has the power to turn its wearer's warcry into a devastating barrage that robs the mind of all those who hear it. *'Zhai Morenn:' Known as the "Blade of Destruction" in the Eldar Lexicon, this long and elegant polearm was made in the distant past, yet retains much of its original power. It is amongst the most potent of blades to survive from the time of the Fall, yet it is light and easy to wield with blurring speed. *'Jainas Mor:' Known as "Silent Death" in the Eldar Lexicon, this triple-bladed throwing weapon possesses sharpened edges that were forged in the anti-flame of the Warp. Black fire licks around its keen surfaces as the Silent Death describes an elegant loop through the air, leaving decapitated bodies in its wake before returning to its mistress. Intelligence: Superhuman. Eldar in general process information much faster than ordinary humans, and consider human thinking to be primitive, or akin to a child's. On top of that, Jain Zar is a legendary, nearly unrivaled warrior with over ten millennia of experience, who alongside her fellow Phoenix Lords has saved the Eldar species from extinction numerous times. Created the Howling Banshee Warrior Aspect, and was the first to teach its ways and disciplines. As a "daughter" of Morai-Heg, Jain Zar has some power of foresight and knowledge of future events. Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery JainZarOrks.jpeg JainZarDoW.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Demigods Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Elves Category:Eldar Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Sound Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Possession Users Category:Protagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Tier 5